Gritos en la noche
by Hessefan
Summary: Los ronquidos de sus amigos llegaron a sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que su propio grito. Lo único que podía hacer en ese caso era volver a dormir, el problema es que no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido. No, todo estaba bien; pero joder, que esto era escalofriantemente real para él. Y si alguien podía ayudarlo, sin duda era el espadachín por mucho que le pesara. ¿Meditación? ¡Ja!


**Gritos en la noche**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece.

**Prompt**: 020. Grité una noche [Fandom Insano]

**Extensión**: 3.828 palabras.

**Notas**: hay contenido BL, pero muuuuy sutil. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias de antemano por leer. Me falta poco para terminar el reto de 10pairings ^^.

**Edit**: Dios... la cantidad de errores que le encontré al texto es... preocupante. Pero ya lo modifiqué ^^.

* * *

Un grito atravesó la calma de la noche, mientras el Sunny se mecía seducido por las olas. Los ronquidos de sus amigos llegaron a sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que su propio grito.

Sabía que ese alarido era suyo.

—Joder… y siguen durmiendo. —Podía _morir_ que los demás ni así interrumpirían su sueño.

Le costaba respirar, quitó las sabanas e intentó sentarse, pero la presión amenazó con ahogarlo, era como si alguien estuviera sentado sobre su pecho, aprisionándolo. Sin embargo allí no había nada, solamente la estela de su pesadilla.

Miró hacia los costados, la penumbra del cuarto lo engullía, sentía el cuerpo transpirado y esa molesta sensación de que algo andaba mal. Sabía que lo único que podía hacer en ese caso era volver a dormir, el problema es que no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza ante esa espeluznante idea.

Se miró las palmas de las manos. No, todo estaba bien. Lo mejor sería tratar de conciliar el sueño antes de que el sol asomase y, con él, el apetito voraz de su capitán. Que por cierto, era el que más roncaba.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que otro grito atravesó el Sunny de proa a popa. Más agitado que la primera vez se levantó de un salto, sudado y agitado.

—¡Joder! ¡No se despiertan con nada! —se pasó la mano por el pelo, maldiciendo su suerte—¿No se supone que si interrumpes el sueño no vuelves a soñar lo mismo? —No entendía entonces porque le pasaba eso. —Dios, esto es horrible…

Murmuraba consigo mismo mientras se vestía, el cuerpo todavía le temblaba porque, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, en esa ocasión el sueño había sido muy real, muy vívido. Sabía que llevaba varias noches teniendo la misma pesadilla, pero preso de la ignorancia le había restado importancia. Al menos hasta esa noche.

Esa noche supo que no volvería a dormir sin el terror de volver a tener la misma pesadilla acosándolo.

Era peor que aquellas que solía tener sobre Zeff y el naufragio; eran noches más infames de las que había padecido después de todo lo vivido en Thriller Bark. Era… su _Freddy Krueger_. Pero joder, que esto era escalofriantemente real para él.

…

Una semana había pasado y los demás tripulantes se daban cuenta sin demasiado esfuerzo que algo malo ocurría con Sanji. El primero en mencionar algo sobre la comida fue el mismísimo capitán y su paladar, incapaz de diferenciar algo muerto de algo vivo, algo comestible de algo que no lo era, algo caducado de algo en buen estado.

Por eso, para que Luffy se diera cuenta de la diferencia en el arte culinario de su amigo, era realmente preocupante.

—Sanji, esta sopa está muy dulce para mi gusto —se quejó Luffy, pero sin dejar de comer.

—Maldición, cocinero… ¿otra vez? —refunfuñó Zoro sin atreverse a probar bocado—¿Es que de repente te olvidaste de saber leer?

—¡No me jodas, espadachín! ¡Cómete sin chistar la sopa o te la meteré por el lado contrario!

Dios, ¿es que sus amigos no podían perdonarle siquiera una? Aunque él fuera el mejor cocinero de todo el mundo, a cualquier buen cocinero le puede pasar. No sería el primero ni el último en confundir la azúcar con la sal y viceversa.

—¿Estás durmiendo bien? —preguntó Chopper con timidez, estirando levemente las pezuñas para señalar a la distancia las horribles ojeras del cocinero.

—No sé por qué preguntas eso, Chopper-kun.

—Sanji —dijo Nami con tono firme—, tienes unas ojeras del tamaño del Sunny.

—¡¿Nami-swan está preocupada por mi?!

—Sanji —reprochó el tirador—¿otra vez volviste a maquillarte?

El cocinero parpadeó, frunció el ceño, abrió la boca y agitó una mano.

—Hagamos de cuenta que ese comentario no existió.

—Es evidente que cocinero-san no está descansando como es debido —dijo Robin después de probar la sopa y dejar la cuchara a un lado.

—Dios, hombre —se quejó el cyborg—si seguimos así terminaré piel y huesos. ¡Ni eso! Solo huesos.

—¿Y qué problema hay con ser solo huesos, Franky-san? —la voz del músico sonó escalofriantemente antinatural. De ultratumba, quizás porque ya estaba muerto.

—No, digo… —Franky sonrió nerviosamente agitando las manazas—no es que tenga nada malo.

—¿Quieres decir que ser solo huesos es algo… detestable, Franky-san?

—Da igual, Franky es de hojalata —Luffy decidió intervenir por el bien del grupo.

—¡No soy de hojalata, es una aleación especial de metal, no me compares con simple chatarra!

—El punto importante aquí —Usopp tomó la palabra—, es que vamos a morir de inanición tarde o temprano.

—¿Tienes dificultades para dormir, Sanji? —Chopper lo miró con preocupación, el cocinero le sonrió y encendió un cigarrillo.

—No, qué va —respondió—, me muero de sueño.

—¿Entonces?

Sanji se rascó la barbilla sopesando la posibilidad de que sus amigos se les riesen en la cara al saber la verdad, que lo tildasen de niño. Sí, conociéndolos lo más probable es que estallasen en carcajadas.

Él lo haría, al menos.

—No pasa nada malo… es solo que… como tengo mucho trabajo en la cocina, prefiero dormir poco. Ya saben… —no sabía qué decir, ni cómo mentir—Luffy come mucho, así que debo hacer bastante comida. —Alzó los hombros—No necesito dormir. ¿Quién necesita dormir?

—Bueno, es una función del cuerpo —se animó a opinar Chopper.

—Patrañas, no es necesario dormir. Mira a Brook, él casi no duerme.

—Pero los viejos duermen poco.

—¿Quién es viejo, Franky-san? —volvió a preguntar el músico—¿Dices que soy viejo? ¿Por qué? ¿La vejez es algo que se mide por el color de los huesos o por el color alma?

—No duerme porque no necesita dormir —Chopper le sonrió—, si tienes insomnio puedo prepararte…

—N-No —se negó el cocinero—, no necesito nada para dormir. En fin —intentó desviar el tema—, haré café… —murmuró—Mucho café. Yo también tomaré un poco…

—Últimamente te estás haciendo adicto al café —Robin sonrió al verle sirviéndole en su taza favorita, pero de inmediato le tocó preocuparse—¿Cocinero-san?

—¿Sí, Robin-chwan?

—¿Estás intentando inyectarte café por las venas? —Parpadeó, palmeando a Chopper—Doctor-san, debería hacer algo, cocinero-san está intentando inyectarse café por las venas.

—¡Sanji, ¿qué haces?! —Chopper se le abalanzó encima, mientras Luffy reía.

—¡Déjame, puto reno! —Sanji forcejeó con él para que no le robase la sonda—¡Necesito café! ¡Lo necesito! —Estaba fuera de sus cabales.

—¡Reacciona, Sanji! —el doctor, por el bien de su paciente, lo cacheteó.

De esa forma, Sanji no tuvo más opciones que contarle al doctor las razones de su reciente obsesión. Por ende, todos los demás acabaron por enterarse, pero contrario a lo pensado nadie se rió de él.

—O sea… —Nami intentó hilar en la cabeza lo balbuceado por Sanji para armar ese rompecabezas—Tienes miedo a dormirte.

—¡Miedo no, Nami-swan… tu hombre nunca tiene miedo!

—Bueno, pero no quieres dormir solamente porque tienes pesadillas —Usopp frunció la frente y se cruzó de brazos—¿Solo por eso? ¿Es que tienes cinco años?

—Voy a matarte, narigón —Sanji se recuperó en un segundo, se irguió en el sitio y le agitó un puño en la cara—¡Tú no sabes lo que es y lo que se siente!

—¿Podemos saber de qué va la pesadilla? —La voz de Zoro lo atravesó de lado a lado.

No, si alguien tenía que hacer esa pregunta comprometedora, tenía que ser el espadachín. Le tocaba los cojones siempre.

—Vamos, Sanji —lo presionó Luffy—, no vamos a burlarnos de ti. Te necesitamos bien, pero si no sabemos qué es lo que pasa… —cerró los ojos, lucía tan serio que no parecía ser el mismo chico de siempre—. Extraño tus pasteles de carne salados, no es que no me guste el azúcar, pero…

—Ok, lo contaré…

Pero desde ya que no contó su pesadilla con lujos de detalles, no podría hacer verbal lo que realmente le aterraba de ese sueño. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo cuando nombró a esa sirena.

—Podría soñar con Kamie —rió nervioso—; Kamie es una bonita sirena, pero no… ¡esa… vieja! —se jaló del pelo—¡Invade mis dulces sueños con sirenas! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Querrás decir: lujuriosos sueños con sirenas —murmuró el tirador.

—¡Eso es lo peor! —exclamó el cocinero.

—O sea… para resumir —Franky tomó la palabra—¿tienes sueños eróticos con Kokoro-san? —Llevó una de sus manazas a la boca para enterrar en las profundidades de su garganta la carcajada malsana que lo cosquilleaba, pero no pudo.

—¡¿De qué te ríes, pedazo de hojalata?!

—¡Qué es titanio! —se defendió el cyborg herido en su orgullo.

—Dios —hundió la cara entre los brazos, luego de desplomarse en una de las sillas—Dios, qué vergüenza… Nami-san y Robin-san… ¿qué pensarán de mí?

Robin se compadeció de él y le apoyó una cálida mano en la espalda.

—Nada que ya no pensemos, cocinero-san. No te preocupes.

—¡¿Qué clase de consuelo es ese?! —se horrorizó Usopp.

—No te preocupes, Sanji —decidió cooperar Nami al ver que en verdad todo ese asunto de la pesadilla afectaba a su nakama—, el concepto que tenemos de ti no va a cambiar por muy bajo que caigas.

—Ey, ya dejen de consolarlo —rogó Usopp—lo están haciendo llorar más.

—Sanji, eres un llorón —lo retó Luffy—, ¿tanto escándalo solo porque tienes sueños _erósticos_ con la vieja?

—Eróticos, Luffy, eróticos —corrigió Zoro.

—¿Y cuál es el problema de tener sueños eróticos con viejos, Sanji-san? —la voz del músico volvió a sonar escalofriantemente de ultratumba—¿Es que los viejos no pueden ser felices, tienen las bragas vedadas a sus ojos?

—¿Qué tienen que ver las bragas con todo esto, Brook? —Usopp suspiró.

A veces se preguntaba si él era el más normal en esa tripulación o solo era una vaga idea.

—¿Y de qué va el sueño, si se puede saber? —apremió Nami.

—¿De veras quieres saber? —Sanji tragó saliva, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo con lo que parecía ser vergüenza.

—No, creo que no.

Sanji suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Llevo meses teniendo el mismo sueño… en el que una bonita sirena me lleva al fondo del mar y me seduce —sonrió—, allí hay más sirenas, todas hermosas y voluptuosas— su voz era suave, pero enseguida vociferó—¡No tan lindas como ustedes, chicas!

—¿Y entonces? —Chopper lo alentó a seguir, quizás si hablaba de la pesadilla podían encontrar una solución en ella misma. Después de todo, los sueños revelan verdades del inconsciente.

—Entonces —continuó Sanji—, yo estoy haciendo _esto y aquello_ con las sirenas —movió los brazos—, ustedes entienden.

—¿_Esto y aquello_? —Luffy se metió un dedo dentro de la oreja, escarbándose—¿Qué "esto y aquello"? ¿Cocinando?

—Sí, Luffy —sabía que a su capitán cualquier argumento que involucrase comida lo conformaría—, haciendo un guiso.

—Vale, estabas guisando —Luffy lo alentó a seguir. —¿Dulce o salado?

—Muy dulce. Y en eso, estoy en la mejor parte y de repente todas las sirenas se apartan —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza—y quien aparece encima de mí es… es… —Todos contuvieron la respiración, como si esperasen escuchar otra cosa en lugar del previsible—¡Kokoro-san! —Convulsionó—¡Estaba guisando con Kokoro-san!

—Nunca más voy a volver a mirar tus guisos con los mismos ojos, cocinero —Zoro se llevó los dedos a la frente, tratando de borrar esa imagen mental, de golpe pareció entrar en sí—Por cierto, ¿quién es Kokoro-san?

—¡Lo hizo otra vez! —Usopp lo señaló—¡Zoro volvió a borrar a Kokoro-san de sus recuerdos!

—Envidiable, no sé cómo lo hace —comentó Robin asombrada.

Pero tomando en cuenta que Zoro era de perderse, no era raro suponer que gozaba de alguna cualidad que también le permitía _perder_ fragmentos de sus recuerdos. Alguna ventaja debía tener su pésimo sentido de la orientación, ¿no?

—El punto, Sanji —decidió hablar el doctor—, es que no importa la razón, debes dormir. No es sano que te mantengas despierto por…

—¡Estoy bien, Chopper-san! —Sanji se puso de pie palmeándole el sombrero.

—Es fácil, cocinero… nada más debes borrar de tu mente la existencia de la vieja.

—¡Para ti será fácil, marimo… vete tú a saber cómo funciona tu cabeza, pero yo no puedo!

—Eso, Zoro, ¿cómo lo haces? —cuestionó Nami con curiosidad.

—Bushido —respondió con la barbilla en alto.

—Oh —Luffy, serio y con los ojos bien abiertos como si hubiera descubierto una verdad oculta a la humanidad, golpeó la palma de una mano con un puño—, ahora lo entiendo todo.

Usopp miró a uno y al otro. La verdad es que esos dos tenían una forma de "funcionar" muy similar, y solo entre ellos podían entenderse. Decidieron dejarlo en paz al cocinero, era evidente que su terquedad sobrepasaba cualquier intento por convencerlo. No pasaron muchas horas para que fuera el mismo cocinero quien reconociese que realmente necesitaba ayuda.

Pero ¿qué tipo de ayuda podía recibir? No se trataba de ir a Chopper y pedirle alguna medicina para no soñar, eso era imposible. Sin embargo lo intentó, después de todo el reno era el mejor doctor del mundo, o lo sería.

—¡¿Cómo que no tienes nada para evitar tener sueños?! ¡¿Qué clase de médico eres?!

—¡Pero, Sanji… —lloriqueó—lo que me pides es incoherente!

—Dios, Chopper… —se dejó caer desahuciado en la camilla—Necesito dormir.

—Y duerme…

—¡No! —se sentó de golpe—Si me duermo, ella… ella va a volver a aparecer en mis sueños, va a volver a tomarme —lo aferró de los brazos y lo sacudió—¡Va a volver a hacerme todas esas asquerosidades!

Sintió nauseas, porque aunque no le había contado con lujos de detalles el sueño a sus nakama, Sanji sí tenía fresco -demasiado fresco para su gusto- en la mente cada pormenor. Y lo peor, lo que más le hería en el orgullo, era tener que reconocer que pese a todo el sueño lo encendía. Es decir, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, la erección allí estaba, burlándose de él y mancillándolo.

—Estoy desesperado…

—¿Ya les pediste consejos a los demás? —Vio que Sanji asentía.

—Bueno, en realidad lo hablé con Franky… —para él había sido lógico recurrir al cyborg, quizás porque lo sentía responsable de haber conocido o tal vez porque esperaba que él tuviera alguna solución. Como si por conocer a Kokoro-san desde hacia tanto tiempo fuera pretexto suficiente. Franky nunca había tenido sueños eróticos con ella—. Pero el idiota de hojalata me dio dinero.

—¿Para qué?

—Para una prostituta —respondió—, dijo que lo que necesitaba era _ponerla_ —suspiró lánguidamente.

—¿Y es verdad, Sanji-kun? —cuestionó el reno con tacto.

—¡Claro, soy un hombre! —Exclamó encendiendo un cigarrillo—¡Los hombres siempre necesitamos _ponerla _aunque ya la hayamos puesto! Pero… —negó con la cabeza—no voy a pagar por una prostituta —sonrió tenuemente—No me agrada la idea de estar haciéndole algo tan bonito a alguien que solo lo hace por dinero. No me gustaría obligar a una mujer a… —miró al reno, volviendo en sí—Deja…

Se puso de pie y se alejó de la enfermería, sabía que a Chopper no le gustaba que fumasen ahí, pero antes de irse el reno lo llamó con emoción, como si hubiera encontrado una solución. No obstante, enseguida recordó que esos dos no se llevaban, era imposible que Sanji lo viese como una buena opción.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es que pensé que tal vez… podías pedirle a Zoro que te enseñe bushido —era evidente que Chopper, o no sabía lo que era bushido o creía que era alguna técnica milenaria para evitar soñar cosas desagradables.

—¡No! ¡Antes prefiero morir de sueño a que ese espécimen de alga me enseñe algo a mí!

Chopper suspiró. En el fondo, o quizás no tan en el fondo, esperaba una reacción tozuda como esa de parte de Sanji ante su genial propuesta. Sin embargo el cocinero no tardó demasiado en dar el brazo a torcer y reconocer que, por mucho que le pesara, dormir era una función corporal que podía controlar hasta cierto punto. La necesidad siempre comanda el cuerpo.

Llevaba alrededor de media hora caminando sin parar de un lado al otro por la cubierta del Sunny, Zoro lo observaba desde lo alto preguntándose si finalmente ya había enloquecido del todo y si podría matarlo para arrojarlo al mar. Era evidente que Sanji estaba desesperado por evitar que el sueño ganase la partida. Tarde o temprano lo haría.

—¡Tú puedes, cocinero! —lo alentó Zoro con burla, desde lo alto.

—¡Muérete, imbécil! —le gritó neurasténico.

Zoro carcajeó y volvió a abrazar sus tres katana, miró el vasto mar extendiéndose frente a él y cerró los ojos para dormitar un rato, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que un huracán de cejas rizadas había subido hasta el puesto de vigía.

—Ok, marimo… hagamos esto lo menos doloroso posible. Tú no me caes, yo no te caigo, pero necesito dormir.

Zoro arqueó una ceja, ¿qué bicho le había picado?

—¿Esa es tu mejor forma de convencerme para que te ayude? —dio la vuelta en el suelo dándole la espalda y empezó a roncar.

—¡Ah, marimo! —se jaló del pelo—¡No doy más! ¡Enséñame algo, no sé, bushido! —dijo sin saber concretamente qué era lo que debía pedir—¡Debes tener alguna técnica para borrar a Kokoro de tus recuerdos!

—Se dice "por favor" —murmuró escondiendo la sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sanji rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños.

—Por favor, puto marimo de mierda, ¿podrías enseñarme?

—Lo de "puto marimo de mierda" —se levantó en un segundo desenfundado a Wado Ichimonji—¡Está de más, cocinero desagradecido!

Sanji frenó el filo con una pierna.

—¡¿Por qué desagradecido?! ¡Todavía no tengo nada que agradecerte, si no hiciste nada!

—¡Siéntate antes de que te siente a golpes! —instó, mientras guardaba la katana en su lugar. Sanji bajó la pierna e hizo de caso—Muy bien.

—No me provoques, Zoro. Sinceramente no estoy de humor.

El espadachín se sentó frente a él y cerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—Medita.

—¿Qué?

—Que debes meditar.

Sanji chistó, incrédulo, y se puso de pie pateando una botella vacía.

—¡No me jodas, espadachín!

—¿No querías que te enseñara a borrar a Kokoro-san? —Sonrió de medio lado—La verdad es que es técnicamente imposible hacerlo, incluso para mí —con un gesto de horror continuó— tarde o temprano la vuelvo a recordar, pero —se recuperó, mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos—, puedo hacer que puedas volver a dormir.

Sanji se quedó congelado en el sitio, ¿de verdad… de verdad el marimo podía hacer eso por él? ¿Podía ayudarlo con su problema?

—Necesito dormir, Zoro… o voy a morir. O voy a matarlos a ustedes, lo que pase primero.

—Por eso, debes hacerme caso sin chistar —señaló el piso—, siéntate.

—Pero…

—Debes meditar.

—¿De verdad meditar me va a ayudar a… ? —maldijo por lo bajo e imitó la postura del espadachín—¿Eh? ¿Estás sonriendo, marimo? ¡¿Mas te vale que no te burles de mi?!

—¡No, imbécil! Esto es… parte de la meditación —mintió, para ocultar cuanto le regocijaba que Sanji fuera tan dócil y manipulable en ese momento—Es para relajar los músculos de la cara, cuando sonríes las células de tu cuerpo son felices y por ende tú también —era lo más cutre que se le había ocurrido como pretexto.

—Ok, entonces tú deberías meditar más seguido. No te vendría mal.

La sonrisa se le borró de un plumazo.

—Cierra los ojos.

—Zoro —Sanji arqueó una ceja, abriendo uno de los ojos, el único que era visible—, nunca en mi vida medité.

—No es nada del otro mundo. Deja tu mente en blanco, inspira por la nariz y exhala por la boca. Al principio se trata de eso, de no pensar en nada —era mucho más complicado que eso, pero ante un inexperto lo mejor era empezar por ese lado.

Además lo único que pretendía lo estaba consiguiendo. No tardó demasiado en escuchar, gracias al cielo, el ronquido del cocinero.

—Bonita meditación —terció el espadachín colocando una mano en la frente del cocinero para tumbarlo de espaldas sobre las mantas que hacían de colchón—. Dulces sueños, cocinero.

Zoro se puso de pie y se estiró, esa excusa de la meditación le iba a dar mucha más modorra de la crónica que ya de por sí padecía.

—Después no digas que no te ayudé a dormir —le dijo a un Sanji dormido. Roncaba como un jabalí y lucía en verdad muy cansado—. Meditación —negó con la cabeza y carcajeó por lo bajo.

Bajó del puesto de vigía con una sonrisa, Chopper lo miró y con esa mirada, nada más, le preguntó si había podido ayudarlo. Zoro asintió señalando el puesto de vigilancia.

—Duerme como un angelito.

—¡Menos mal! —suspiró Luffy—¡Pasteles salados!

—¡¿Es en lo único que piensas?! —le reprochó Usopp.

—Lo importante es su salud —Chopper se sentía realmente relajado—. Gracias, Zoro.

Sanji estaba tan cansado que ese día durmió hasta que las estrellas coronaron el cielo; para cuando despertó, el espadachín estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la madera, con una botella en la mano y en la misma posición de siempre. Cualquiera pensaría que Zoro era una estatua del barco.

—¿Qué… carajo? —murmuró Sanji llamando la atención del espadachín—Me quedé dormido.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Kokoro-san volvió a visitarte en sueños?

Sanji se ruborizó violentamente, por suerte la oscuridad del lugar protegía su tonto y frágil orgullo masculino. Se acurrucó en la cama improvisada en posición fetal, enredándose con la manta.

—No, Kokoro-san no me visitó en sueños… —murmuró agitado, la erección entre las piernas ya le dolía. Para Zoro era evidente que no había soñado con ella porque en esa ocasión no despertó a los gritos. Las noches anteriores lo había oído desde el puesto de vigía.

—¿Qué se dice, cocinero? —le provocó, dejando la botella vacía para tomar la escalerilla e ir en busca de otra—Gracias, señor espadachín, usted es el mejor del mundo. Le rendiré pleitesía de ahora en más.

—¡Púdrete infeliz! —le arrojó la botella vacía por la cabeza—¡No voy a darte las gracias!

Y no, no iba a darle las gracias porque si bien Kokoro-san no lo había visitado en sueños, ahora ese lugar lo ocupaba ese intento de lechuga humana. Sanji se llevó, desahuciado, una mano a la frente antes de comenzar a llorar; porque admitir que eso era mejor a que soñar con Kokoro-san le resultaba humillante, pero lo cierto es que el cambio le resultaba muchísimo mejor. Y no se explicaba por qué.

Ahora, ¿a quién le pedía ayudar para evitar tener sueños eróticos con el marimo? Definitivamente, necesitaba sexo y emoción en su vida.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

22 de octubre de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
